


The very very very very shitfull day

by the_lazy_resi



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Bad Fic, Gen, Shitty Mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazy_resi/pseuds/the_lazy_resi
Summary: The day is shit and doesn't get any better. Jane wished she was in bed again.





	

‘Oh holy fucking shit, make it go away' was the first thing Jane thought as she awoke that morning. The sun shone, the birds sang, and the sneering, sickening voice of her German neighbor Rosie filled the air, an unwanted, and very much uninvited sound that filled Jane's ears with unpleasurable volume…

"Christian, Du sollst nicht mit deine Schwester streiten.." screeched Rosie, and Jane swallowed her desire to take her Glock and fucking shoot that sister-ofà-uninvited-German-terrorbitch with a gulp of very cold coffee, which she left on her kitchen counter last evening.

Dragging her self to the toilet, then dragging herself to the bathroom, she dragged herself to the car and drove off to the precinct.

'What a very very very very shitfull day it already is', Jane thought and dragged herself to the coffee machine for a shitty coffee.

The rest of the day wasn't any better at all, and Jane thought it couldn't any worse than it already was..but fate proved her wrong..again.

Maura came with 'the flavor of the week' Marcel duFusil, her mother revealed that she sat her up on a date again with some asshole beard, with a beard and funny whiskers, and her favorite donuts were sold out to the nunnery of st.George's because some fancy priest from Nairobi came visiting them unexpectedly.

So when this very very very very very shitfull working day came to an end, and she had thrown mister beard a piece of dessert in his face, she dragged her self, with the last power she could bring her self too, to her apartment, she threw her clothes through the kitchen and jumped into her bed…

Finally!

 

###

**Author's Note:**

> Guess my mood today... ;)


End file.
